


What Makes A Family

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Baby Mutants, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Quentin Beck, Parenthood, Single Parents, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: ScarletVision Au, written for day 20 of AU-gust.Wanda Maximoff is a strong, independent woman. She can raise her twin sons all on her own.But after meeting fellow single parent Vision in the supermarket, Wanda slowly comes to the realisation that just because she can do it alone, doesn't mean she has to.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	What Makes A Family

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for day 20 of AU-gust, but finished early, so posting now. Single Parents AU.

Wanda Maximoff was a strong, independent young woman. At least that's what she told herself, and it seemed true, most of the time.

She'd survived the deaths of her parents, immigrating to a new country, the death of her twin brother, Pietro, and somehow managed to go on through it all.

And when she'd fallen pregnant, unexpectedly, and the Father had bailed (not that she'd expected anything different.. Quentin Beck was a smug, smarmy mistake, never a permanent prospect, just an unwisely chosen distraction from her grief) She had chosen to forge ahead with that alone too. There was really no other choice Wanda could make, especially not once she learned she was expecting twins. It was like a sign from her lost brother that these babies were meant to be hers.

Wanda gave birth to her twins alone, with only her Doctor and a kind Midwife present. She'd been allowed to cut their cords herself, held them to her with tears in her eyes. The best so-called 'mistake' she had ever made, because they were not a mistake at all.

Tommy, kicking and flailing energetically, a handful from the first moment, and Billy, who'd immediately curled against her, definitely his Mama's boy.

Wanda had fretted for them when they were taken away for health checks, her heart breaking as Billy wailed, and had almost cried with relief when they were returned to her with clean bills of health.  
\--

Things had not been easy, but after making sure the twins had everything they needed, and Wanda herself had the absolute necessities, she managed to scrape together enough money to relocate her new little family, away from the gossip and occasional dirty looks of a small town.

Now, with the twins a few weeks shy of ten months old, Wanda had made the move, just herself and her sons, to a whole new neighbourhood. Yes, it was tough, and she was sleep deprived most days, but she was strong and independent.

Basically, Wanda Maximoff had her shit together, at least as much as it was possible for a 22 year old single Mother of twins to have her shit together.

What she couldn't do, Wanda thought with annoyance as she stood in her new local supermarket, in the middle of her new local mall, with a shopping basket slung over one arm, and one hand on the stroller holding her twins, was make herself taller.

So who in their right mind had put baby wipes on the very top shelf?!

Well, not all of them, but the brand she needed. Billy had particularly sensitive skin, so going with a different one was not an option. With no shop assistants in sight, Wanda reached uselessly towards the top shelf, cringing slightly when both Tommy and Billy began to fuss. She'd fed them some pureed carrot before leaving home, but they would need milk soon.

"Be patient, Cele pretioase.. just a little longer.."

A hand reached past and grabbed the pack of wipes she'd been reaching for, and Wanda spun around to read the person the riot act, then froze. She saw a man with golden hair and the most dazzling blue eyes (Why had she noticed that?!), with a diaper bag slung over one shoulder and a baby girl, a few months younger than Wanda's boys, strapped to his chest, sleeping. He dropped the wipes into Wanda's basket, then reached for another pack for himself.

"I don't know why they put those up so high" The man smiled kindly, but Wanda couldn't help noticing he looked almost as tired as she was.

"Yeah.. I.. thank you" Wanda stammered.

"You're welcome.. are you new to the area, if you don't mind me asking? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah.. I'm Wanda. I.. Um.. I.. well.. we, we just moved" Wanda eventually managed to get out. Why was she being so awkward around this guy? 

"Well, welcome to the neighbourhood, Wanda, and.."

"Oh.. Tommy and Billy. Their names are Tommy and Billy."

Billy, forgetting his fussiness for a moment, giggled and waved.

"Well, welcome to Tommy and Billy too. My name is Vision.."

"Vision?" Wanda's brow furrowed.

"I know it is strange.." He blushed, before turning his attention to the baby, with a look of complete devotion in his eyes. "This is Vivian."

"She's beautiful" The look in Vision's eyes touched Wanda's heart, because it was a look she recognised, the same way she looked at her own precious sons, and.. Wanda shook her head. The man had a baby, for God's sake!

As if said baby knew she was being talked about, little Vivian began to stir, squirm, and finally wail.

"I think she may be hungry" said Vision. "I should probably be going.."

"Me too.." Wanda noticed that the boys were beginning to fuss again. "The twins need milk.. Do you know where the nearest bathroom is? I'm still breastfeeding, so.."

"You shouldn't have to feed them in a bathroom.." Vision frowned.

"I hate it, actually" Wanda sighed. "But you never know how people will react, and I tend to get enough looks as it is.."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that.." Vision bounced on his feet, gently shushing baby Viv. "There's a cafe on the next floor where nursing Mothers are welcome. I can take you there if you like?"

Wanda fully intended to say no. Thanks but no thanks. She could handle this herself. What she actually said was:

"Okay, Thank you."

Damn traitorous mouth.

\--  
So, they made their purchases, and Wanda let Vision lead her to the cafe they had spoken of. The place was rather packed, so they ended up taking a table together, with a space to tuck Tommy and Billy's stroller beside them, and Vision set about mixing a bottle of formula.

A red-haired waitress soon approached, smiling, and it became clear that Vision was a regular.

"Hello, Natasha."

"Hey, Vision. What'll it be today?"

"Just the regular pot of English Breakfast, please" Vision replied, handing over the bottle, "And could you ask Laura to warm this for us, please?"

"Got it" Natasha nodded, turning to Wanda. "And you, Miss?"

"Oh um.. the same is fine" said Wanda awkwardly.

"Tea for two, then" the redhead smirked, and Wanda blushed. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend, Vision?

"Oh, how rude of me.." He was unstrapping baby Viv from his chest to cradle her in his arms. "This is Wanda, she needed a comfortable place to nurse her twins.."

"I see" Some of the mischief faded from Natasha's voice. "No one will bother you here, sweetie. I'll just go get your tea, and fix up Little Miss's bottle.." Natasha tickled Viv's belly as she left, and the baby girl happily cooed.

After a few moments, Wanda set about feeding Billy. At home she'd feed them both at once, but when in public, one at a time was easier. Tommy whined, but Wanda gently shushed him.

"Your turn soon, om mic.."

Vision had politely averted his eyes until Billy was safely latched and suckling, and somehow, for Wanda, the situation felt a lot less awkward than she had expected.

"So.. how do you like the neighbourhood so far?" Vision asked.

"It's nice" Wanda shrugged. "My rent is relatively affordable, and I'm starting a job next week. Daycare was a little difficult to work out at short notice, but there's a place a few streets over from here that took pity on me.."

"The one run by Carol Danvers?"

"Uh.. Yes."

"Vivian goes there too" Vision smiled. "Maybe we'll see each other there."

"Oh.. uh.. Maybe. I guess it would be nice to have a friendly face around.."

Nat dropped Viv's bottle back to the table, and Vision began to feed Viv as he and Wanda continued to chat, the word's flowing surprisingly freely for two people that had met less than an hour ago. After another few minutes, Wanda switched twins, setting Billy back in the stroller while she fed Tommy, and Nat returned again with their tea, and a message.

"Laura thinks you should invite your new friend to your Parents group."

"Oh?" Vision turned, smiling at a dark-haired woman who waved at him from behind the cafe counter, then turned back to Wanda. "I met Laura at that group. She has a son about the same age as your boys. You should join us at our next meeting."

"That could be fun" Wanda managed a small smile, and, because it seemed like the polite sought of thing to say, "And maybe I'll meet little Viv's Mom."

Natasha almost audibly gulped, scurrying away with the knowledge that she had accidentally created an awkward moment.

"Well.." Vision's face fell a little as he burped Viv. "That is unlikely.. Vivian's Mother has some issues, issues I wish I'd known about before but.. anyway, she's not really involved.."

"Oh.." They fell into a rather uncomfortable silence, only broken when Billy began to fuss and grizzle in his stroller, seeking his Mother's attention. "Oh.. you'll have to wait just a few more minutes sweetheart, until your brother is done.."

She hated letting her babies cry, and prepared herself for stares, for judging eyes, and then..

"I can take him for a moment."

"He doesn't really like other people.." Wanda argued, but Vision was already standing, shifting Viv to one arm and expertly scooping Billy out of the stroller, before sitting back down and settling him in his lap.

"That's better, isn't it?" Vision smiled, and to Wanda's great surprise, Billy actually smiled back at him. Even giggled. Wanda gaped. "Um.. are you alright, Wanda?"

"Just.. surprised" Wanda replied. "Billy doesn't usually like new people."

"Well, everyone tells me I have a way with children."

They were both quiet again for a while, occasionally sipping tea. Tommy finished feeding, so Wanda covered herself up and set him in her lap.

"Vision?"

"Yes?" He was making funny faces at Billy, while Viv remained nestled in the crook of his arm. She really was a beautiful baby, golden-haired and blue-eyed, her handsome Father in miniature.

"I'm sorry, if I put my foot in it earlier" Wanda blushed.

"It's alright. You're not the first person to ask.." He chuckled softly. "Life of a single parent, everyone you meet wonders where the other one is.."

"I understand that.." Wanda sighed. "The twins.. their Father isn't a part of their lives. His choice."

"His loss" said Vision. "Your boys are a delight.. You are a delight, aren't you Billy?"

Billy stared at Vision for a moment, his little brow crinkling, and then his eyes lit up, as if he had realised something. A look that seemed to say, when Wanda looked back on it later, 'Yeah Mom, we can keep this one'. And then he said:

"Dada!"

Tommy, who suddenly decided she was missing out on some great fun, echoed his brother.

"Dada!"

Wanda blushed bright red.

"Yes, clever boys, Vision is baby Vivian's Dada! Um, we need to go now.." Flustered, Wanda drained her tea, gathered her shopping, strapped Tommy back in the stroller, and almost snatched Billy from Vision's lap, strapping him in as well and hurrying away without saying a proper goodbye.

Vision simply shrugged, strapping Viv back to his chest as he prepared to leave the cafe himself.

"Wanda was nice, wasn't she? I hope we see her again.."  
\--

As it turns out, children often see things that adults don't quite understand.

Things happened gradually.

Wanda did see Vision again, at Daycare drop-offs and pick-ups, and invited her again to the Parents' group, which, after some hesitation, Wanda chose to attend. And, once she got over the embarrassment of the 'Dada' incident, she and Vision became friends.

He would wait with the twins for a few extra minutes at daycare, if Wanda was running late picking them up. She would mind Viv for Vision if he needed to use the bathroom while they were at Parents' group, and soon came to the conclusion that she was just about the sweetest little thing in the world, next to her own sweet boys.

Eventually, the two little families began spending time together away from the settings of daycare and Parents' Group. Vision would make Wanda smile more brightly than she thought she ever could again, and she could make Vision laugh.. oh, he had the most amazing laugh, out of place and yet uniquely him at the same time.

And slowly, Wanda let herself come to the realisation that just because she could do everything alone, it didn't mean she had to.

Their first kiss was sweet and soft, on the sofa after a movie night, sleeping children scattered across both of their laps. Nothing earth shattering, but the beginning of something beautiful.

lt wasn't too long before they had both installed extra car-seats, and added each other's names to the sign-out sheets so they could both pick up all three children from daycare when need be. Vision would also collect Wanda from work, or she would collect him, to save each other money on gas.

When Wanda was forced to vacate her apartment a few months earlier than expected, she and the boys moved in with Vision and Viv (A 'temporary arrangement' that never ended).

When Viv started calling Wanda 'Mama', nobody had it in their hearts to correct her, so nobody did, and 'Mama' Wanda became.

So then, when, just after the twins had turned two, Billy called Vision 'Dada'.. or actually, the slightly more grown-up 'Daddy'.. again, Vision had looked to Wanda, who had been holding Viv at the time, almost hopeful, because he loved her boys so much, more than their 'Father' ever had. And this time, Wanda smiled, teary eyed, and nodded.

Vision had turned back to Billy, beaming, and said:

"Yes, I am."

And so he was.  
\--

From that point onwards, and really, for a long time before, Vision was always there for Tommy and Billy, and Wanda was always there for Viv in return.

When the time came, Vision was the one to teach Tommy and Billy how 'big boys' used the toilet.

Wanda did the same for Viv, showing her the safe way for girls to wipe.

Vision taught the boys to tie their shoes, and Wanda taught Viv how to brush her hair without hurting herself.

Vision attended every Little League game. Wanda attended every ballet recital.

Wanda and Vision took turns taking time off work if one of the children was sick. It didn't matter whose child it was. There was no 'Your sons' or 'My daughter' anymore, only 'Our kids'.

Tommy and Billy grew up never remembering a time when Viv was not their little sister, and Viv never knew a time when the twins were not her big brothers. Mess with one, and you messed with them all.

Wanda and Vision eventually married, when the twins were seven, and Viv about six and a half. Viv had made the most adorable little flower girl. The twins walked Wanda down the aisle to give her away ("Yep, we give Mama to Daddy!", Tommy had proudly declared), then moved to stand beside Vision. He could think of no better best man than his two best boys.

They were a family in every way but blood, which in the end, was the least important part of being a family, anyway.  
\--

Wanda had never asked for anything from Quentin Beck, never wanted anything from him. Not a single dime in child support. Not even after she found out he'd made it big as a tech developer, in a newspaper article when the twins had been about four.

Now, they were almost 10. Tommy was a budding track star, and Billy was in his school's Gifted & Talented program. Viv, Wanda thought proudly, looked to be following in Billy's footsteps. They'd all gotten along perfectly well without Quentin Beck. They had a Father who loved them, they didn't need him.

The only thing Tommy and Billy needed from Quentin Beck, the only thing they would ever need from him, was for him to sign the document that Wanda clutched in her hands. This was something she and Vision had planned for a while, but it had taken them a few years to save the money to have the papers drawn up properly.

Wanda had gone about everything the right way, the proper way. Booked an appointment to see Beck in his office, dressed as she would have for any regular business meeting. Took a deep breath as she was called upon, and headed into his office, finding Beck at his desk, already looking at Wanda as though she was something unpleasant that he'd stepped in. He whipped out his cheque book before she'd even said a word.

"I always knew you'd come crawling in here one day, so let's cut to the chase" He sneered. "How much to keep you and the whelps out of my hair?"

"I don't want your money, Quentin" Wanda growled, her cheeks burning, and slammed the document onto his desk, feeling rather satisfied when he yelped, almost falling out of his chair. "All I need you to do is sign these papers relinquishing your rights to my boys so their Father can adopt them.”

"What?" At that, Beck was suddenly confused. "But I'm.."

"You are a donator de sperma.. that means sperm donor, in case you weren't aware" Wanda cut him off. "The boys know you exist, and if they decide they want to meet you one day, we won't stop them from trying.. But they've chosen the man they call Dad themselves, and they've chosen the one who was always there for them, and always will be. So just sign the damn papers, Quentin, and I'll be out of your way, for good."  
\--

With a skip in her step, she returned to Vision, who had chosen to wait outside in the car. He'd jumped out when Wanda approached, looking a little nervous.

"How did it go?"

"Well.." Wanda grinned, then showed him the signed papers.

Vision's eyes, the dazzling blue eyes that had been the first thing Wanda had ever noticed about him, absolutely lit up, and he whooped, lifting Wanda up and spinning her around before he pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Wanda returned the kiss, giggling slightly as he set her back down.

"So now we have the boys' papers" Vision was beaming, "And Viv's are all already filled out.."

"We can go file it all right now" Wanda beamed right back. "Soon we'll all officially, legally be a family. Not that we need a few pieces of paper to tell us that, but.."

"It is still cause for celebration" said Vision, as they both got back into the car. "Treats at the cafe after school?"

"Natasha did text earlier to say they've got chocolate chip muffins Today, and those are the kids' favourite.”

"Yours too, at the moment" Vision chuckled. "Should we tell them all our other news yet?"

"No, let's save it.." Wanda smiled softly as she laid a hand on her stomach, nursing the tiniest of bumps. "A baby brother will make a memorable tenth Birthday present."


End file.
